


Sometime Around Midnight

by delicateclarity



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris doesn’t think either of them could explain it if they tried. It works, what they have, even if it doesn’t make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometime Around Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> All I wanted was some funny nail-painting and then I got feelings. It's open ended as to whether they're friends or together. This is a story about intimacy and love. Read/reblog on my tumblr [here. ](http://elberethgithoniel.tumblr.com/post/70324070079/drabble-sometime-around-midnight)  
> Also, check out Darren's matching nails/shoes from the 2013 VMAs [here!](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/b3/e8/fd/b3e8fd56423ae4d318700e140f76018a--purple-nails-purple-shoes.jpg)

When Chris walks in, Darren is concentrating hard, tongue poking out of his mouth, with eyebrows intensely furrowed.

“So, what’s the emergency?” Chris asks. “Oh,” Darren says, finally looking up at him. “I need you to do my right hand.” He gingerly picks up the bottle of nail polish while displaying his freshly done left hand.

Chris sighs. “Seriously?”

“What?” Darren asks innocently. “It looks like shit when I do it. You always make it look pretty.”

Chris lets out another long-suffering noise, which Darren must take as a yes, because he squirms excitedly and pats the seat next to him.

Sitting down, Chris picks up the bottle, raising one eyebrow. “Purple sparkles?” he asks. “Could you act any more gay?”

Darren sticks his tongue out. “Ass. Wait till you see my shoes for tonight.”

“Really?” Chris says, deadpan. Unscrewing the cap, he says, “Give me your hand.”

Darren does, shivering at the cool touch of Chris’s fingers. His hand is small and dark in Chris’s, and he smiles at the contrast.

Chris starts on Darren’s thumb, tsking at the low quality of the polish. Darren’s left hand is already glistening with drying top coat.

Chris quickly applies a layer of purple sparkles to each nail, then releases Darren’s hand and admires his work. “Did you do a second coat?” he jerks his head towards Darren’s other hand.

Nodding, Darren studies his hands.

“Nice job. I almost called a girl, but…”

“But?” Chris nudges as he starts the second coat, Darren’s hand comfortably resting in his now.

“I wanted to spend time with you, dude. Duh, obviously.”

It’s surprisingly sweet and genuine, and Chris is caught off guard. He thinks he shouldn’t be, after all this time, but Darren always seems to be able to surprise him.

It’s quiet after that, but it’s a content silence, the dip of the brush into the paint and occasional sighs from Chris when he makes mistakes. He thinks Darren is probably smiling at him, but he doesn’t look up.

There’s a little ache in his chest. It’s not an ache that hurts, exactly. It’s not a bad ache. They both have it, he knows. One time, after drinking, Darren admitted that he thinks it might be from loving too much.

Chris doesn’t think either of them could explain it if they tried. It works, what they have, even if it doesn’t make sense.

And if that means Chris paints Darren’s nails to match his shoes for an event, well, that works for them.

He’s unsurprised, when he screws the cap on the polish, to look up to find Darren looking at him. He lifts Darren’s hand and gently blows, watches the look grow unbearably tender.

He returns it, he thinks, and then goes back to finishing Darren’s nails.


End file.
